Make Up!
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: Nerd Kyu and Flower Boy Yesung... ah, hanya sebuah cerita sederhana di kehidupan namja aneh yang ingin menyatakan cintanya kepada idola sekolah. cerita ringan tanpa konflik sama sekali. selamat menikmati Kyusung-Oneshoot


Namanya Kim Yesung. Dia siswa kelas dua belas, tingkat terakhir di sekolahku. Wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih, dan senyumnya manis. Dia adalah idola sekolah, dia sangat terkenal. Dia memang tidak terlalu pintar, cenderung bodoh menurutku. Tapi dia sangat baik dan ramah kepada siapa saja. Tak heran dia memiliki banyak penggemar, baik wanita maupun laki – laki. Dan aku, jatuh cinta padanya…

**-Make Up-**

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, and others**

**Genre: Romance(?), Fantasy**

**Pairing: Kyu-Sung**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: OOC, membosankan, dan hal – hal buruk lainnya yang akan menjadi efek samping setelah anda membaca ini mungkin saja terjadi.**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

Kim Yesung, namja paling popular di sekolah ku. Bukan hanya karena parasnya yang rupawan dan kepribadiannya yang ramah. Tapi ada satu hal lagi.. rahasia seorang Kim Yesung yang selalu dijuluki tangan kanan Eros, atau sang dewa Cinta. Kim Yesung selain terkenal karena sangat tampan yang sekaligus cantik dan baik hati, juga terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam merubah penampilan seseorang. Sebut saja dia God of Make Over. Dia bisa merubah penampilan seseorang seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan sentuhan tangannya, mereka yang terlihat tidak menarik bisa berubah menjadi sangat cantik ataupun tampan setelah di make up oleh Yesung. Miracle..

Yesung akan merubah penampilan orang itu menjadi sangat luar biasa, agar dapat membantu ketika menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada orang – orang yang mereka cintai. Dan sudah dibuktikan, semua orang yang di make over Kim Yesung selalu berhasil 10000% saat menyatakan cinta kepada pasangannya. Ajaib bukan?

Namun tak sembarangan orang bisa menikmati 'tangan dewa' Kim Yesung. Yesung hanya akan melakukannya jika dia mau, dia juga terlalu pemilih kepada setiap orang yang akan dia make over. Entah bagaimana kualifikasi yang dia terapkan, yang jelas kemungkinan yang bisa kau dapatkan ketika meminta Yesung me make over penampilanmu hanya 1 : 1000.

Heran kenapa aku, Cho Kyuhyun, seseorang yang sangat membosankan, kutu buku dan tidak punya teman ini bisa tahu banyak mengenai Kim Yesung? Tentu saja karena aku menyukainya. Tidak, aku bukan hanya menyukainya tapi aku mencintainya. Karena dia.. cinta pertamaku.

**-Make Up-**

**By Himi Chan**

Selama ini aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, dari balik kacamata berlensa silinder ku yang tebal ini. Aku yang duduk seorang diri di pojok kantin, memandang seorang Kim Yesung yang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Apa kalian tahu, dia terlihat begitu bersinar di mataku. Rasanya ada cahaya keemasan yang terpancar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia begitu indah.

Yesung tersenyum pada setiap orang yang dia temui di jalan. Bahkan ketika dia memesan makanan kepada ibu kantin, dia tetap mengumbar senyum indahnya itu. Dia begitu ramah bukan? Tak heran banyak penggemarnya yang memandang kagum padanya, bahkan lebih banyak namja maupun yeoja yang memandang penuh harap dan cinta padanya. Salah satunya, aku.

Kim Yesung terlihat kebingungan memilih tempat duduk di kantin. Bukan karena semua tempat duduk penuh, tapi karena ada begitu banyak siswa yang bersedia memberikan tempat duduk baginya. Mereka bahkan berlomba – lomba merayu Yesung agar bersedia semeja dengan mereka. Aku? Tentu saja aku hanya diam, aku tak memiliki bakat merayu. Aku ini hanya namja aneh di sekolah, pendiam, dan anti social. Tak memiliki kelebihan apa pun selain otak ku yang jenius. Aku namja yang payah.

Aku membenarkan letak kacamata ku yang sedikit melorot, mengalihkan perhatianku dari Yesung. Tak baik terlalu lama memandangnya, bisa – bisa jantungku meloncat keluar. Lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan makananku dan kembali ke kelas.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan makan siangku. Aku segera mengangkat wajahku, tak peduli pada jajangmyun yang masih menggantung di mulutku karena tak sempat ku kunyah. Siapa yang berani – berani mengganggu makan siangku, seingatku selama dua tahun aku bersekolah di sini tak pernah ada satu orang pun yang mau semeja denganku.

"….."

Tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi. Apa ini kenyataan? Dia, Kim Yesung, namja yang membuatku jatuh cinta, kini sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Membawa nampan yang berisi makan siangnya dan memandangku. Hey, dia memandangku!

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"ulangnya karena merasa tak mendapat respon padaku.

Aku segera menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban, dan dia pun duduk di hadapanku. Tolong cubit pipi ku, agar aku percaya kalau ini kenyataan. Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam. Kim Yesung yang selalu ku perhatikan dari jauh sekarang berada tepat di hadapanku, sangat dekat. Ah, jantungku berdetak keras sekarang.

"Emm.. anu, apa kau tak berniat melanjutkan makanmu?"ucapnya sembari menunjuk kearah mulutku.

Sial, aku baru sadar jika sedari tadi jajangmyun yang ku makan masih menggantung di mulutku. Apalagi mulut ku menganga lebar saat memandangnya tadi, aigoo~ aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh di hadapannya. Memalukan!

Sluurrpp~

Aku segera kembali berkutat dengan makananku. Tak berani memandang kearah Yesung, bukan mengabaikannya, aku hanya sedang malu setengah mati.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kim Yesung."ucapnya sembari mulai memakan makanannya.

Aku hanya diam, entahlah rasanya sulit untuk besuara, mungkin terlalu gugup. Selain itu, aku pun tak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Apa aku harus berkata jujur kalau tanpa dia mengucapkannya pun aku tahu siapa dia, sangat tahu. Hey, Kim Yesung, apa kau tak sadar betapa populernya dirimu?

"Dan kau..pasti namamu Cho Kyuhyun.."lanjutnya.

Trak!

Seketika sumpit yang aku pegang terjatuh begitu saja. Benarkah ini? Kim Yesung.. dia mengenalku? Baik, ini benar – benar terjadi, jantungku rasanya ingin melompat keluar.

"A-ah, aku mengenalmu karena kau sangat terkenal dikalangan guru – guru. Mereka bilang kau sangat pintar.."dia mencoba menjelaskan ketika melihat reaksi ku yang memang sangat jelas terlihat kaget.

Hatiku mencelos, ah, tentu saja seperti itu. Kenapa aku berpikir jika Yesung memang tertarik padaku dan mencari tahu namaku. Hey, kau ini hanya seorang kutu buku aneh, Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan terlalu berharap berlebihan!

"Kyuhyun-sshi.."panggilnya lembut.

Aku kembali, menoleh kepadanya. Wajah kami berhadapan. Aku pernah mendengarnya di sebuah film, saat kau jatuh cinta, ketika kau memandang kearah matanya, maka kau akan merasakan waktu seakan berhenti. Semuanya terasa kosong, hanya ada kau dan dia. Dulu, aku tak percaya, tapi sekarang… sepertinya aku merasakannya.

"..kau makan sangat berantakan."ujarnya tersenyum sembari mengusap sudut bibirku.

Senyuman itu, senyuman maut. Senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat. Rasanya aku seperti melihat seorang bidadari dari surga. Kim Yesung, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku terpesona olehmu.

Ketika tangannya turun dari wajahku, aku segera membereskan makananku. Tanganku benar – benar gemetaran ketika menata piring serta mangkuk milikku di atas nampan. Aku tak peduli jika masih ada banyak sisa makanan di sana. Aku harus segera pergi dari hadapannya. Sangat berbahaya berada di dekat Yesung dalam waktu yang lama, jangtungku bisa hancur karena berdetak terlalu keras.

Aku membungkuk, meminta permisi untuk meninggalkannya. Dia hanya menatapku bingung, dan aku hanya berjalan pergi. Shit! Kim Yesung, kau membuatku mimisan..

**-Make Up-**

**By Himi Chan**

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, lagi – lagi aku memperhatikan Kim Yesung dari jauh. Sekarang bukan lagi di kantin, melainkan di halaman sekolah. Aku duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di pinggir halaman dengan sebuah buku yang ada di pangkuanku yang hanya kujadikan sebagai kedok saja.

Aku memang terlihat membolak – balik halaman buku yang kubawa, namun pandangan dan perhatianku tak lepas dari Kim Yesung. Aku melihat Kim Yesung yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita, sepertinya dia teman seangkatan kami. Kuperhatikan Yesung terlihat tersenyum dan mengangguk kearah wanita yang tak kalah tersenyum sumringah pada Yesung. Ah, aku tahu apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan. Pasti tentang keajaiban seorang Kim Yesung.

Dan wanita yang berbicara dengan Yesung tadi adalah salah satu dari sedikit mereka yang beruntung. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat wanita itu tengah di make over oleh Yesung, dan dari ekspresi wajahnya saat berbicara dengan Yesung tadi, aku yakin jika kali ini pun Yesung sukses.

Entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana, tiba – tiba saja kaki ku melangkah kearah Yesung sepeninggal wanita yang tadi berbicara dengannya tadi. Aku terus melangkah hingga kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Yesung. Menyisakan Yesung yang menatapku kebingungan, karena ini pertama kalinya aku berdiri berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Ye-yesung sshi.."sapaku terbata, aisshh… aku benar – benar gugup berbicara dengannya.

"Ye?"

Yesung masih menatapku bingung, aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dan berusaha meredam kegugupanku. Lihatlah, tubuh ku saja sudah gemetaran seperti ini. Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan.

"Ye-yesung sshi.. tolong.. ru-rubah penampilanku.."

**-Make Up-**

**By Himi Chan**

_**Author pov**_

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, duduk seorang diri di kelasnya. Sekolah sudah tutup sejak 3 jam yang lalu, dan menyisakan sedikit orang di sekolah, salah satunya Kyuhyun. Ada yang tahu kenapa Kyuhyun disini?

Coba ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika Kyuhyun meminta Yesung untuk me make over penampilannya. Tanpa disangka – sangka, Yesung mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun masuk dalam daftar 'orang – orang yang beruntung'. Dan tepat setelah itu, Yesung meminta Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya di dalam kelas sepulang sekolah nanti, dia bilang dia akan menemui Kyuhyun segera. Tapi ini sudah 3 jam, dan Yesung tak kunjung tiba. Kyuhyun mulai ragu – ragu, apa mungkin Yesung hanya bercanda saja tadi? Mungkin saja Yesung tengah mempermainkannya.

Grek!

Suara pintu kelas yang bergeser membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Dia bisa melihat Yesung yang kini tengah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sebuah tas koper berbentuk balok dengan warna silver mengkilat di tangannya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama, Kyuhyun sshi."ujarnya.

Yesung meletakkan tas koper tersebut di atas meja yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Membuka kedua kunci yang ada di sisi atas kanan dan kiri koper tersebut. Dan setelah itu, dia mulai memperlihatkan apa isi dari koper tersebut. Ternyata isi dari koper itu adalah berbagai peralatan make up yang bahkan Kyuhyun tak tahu namanya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang. Kau siap?"

"N-ne.."jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"Rileks saja. Sekarang pejamkan matamu, dan biarkan aku membuat sebuah keajaiban di hidupmu, Kyuhyun sshi."

Menurut akan perintah Yesung, Kyuhyun pun mulai memejamkan mata. Ketika Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dia bisa merasakan sebuah kelegaan tersendiri, rasa gugupnya menghilang begitu saja. Baiklah, sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menyerahkan semuanya kepada Yesung, pasrah akan apa saja yang Yesung perlakukan pada wajahnya.

"Boleh kulepas kacamatamu, Kyuhyun sshi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan Yesung mulai melepas kacamata yang selama ini selalu membingkai mata Kyuhyun. Dia mulai mengamati dengan seksama bentuk wajah Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang sangat tampan.. ah, kau namja ter tampan yang pernah ku temui."ujar Yesung.

Mendengar perkataan Yesung yang lebih seperti pujian itu, membuat jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdetak keras. Bagaimana kau tidak bahagia jika orang yang kau sukai mengatakan bahwa kau tampan?

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau meminta bantuanku untuk merubah penampilanmu, Kyuhyun sshi?"tanya Yesung yang kini mulai menata rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang."

Yesung mulai meletakkan beberapa penjepit di rambut Kyuhyun dan menyemprotkan air yang ada di dalam sebuah botol kecil yang dia bawa pada beberapa bagian rambut Kyuhyun, sepertinya Yesung hendak merapikan helai rambut Kyuhyun yang cukup panjang dan berantakan.

"Ohh.. ceritakan padaku seperti apa wanita yang kau sukai itu."ucap Yesung sembari tetap focus pada pekerjaannya.

"Aniya, dia bukan seorang wanita, dia laki – laki..."

Sejenak Yesung sempat menghentikan kegiatannya pada saat mendengar kata – kata Kyuhyun, sedikit terkejut. Namun dia segera melanjutkan kegiatannya menata gaya rambut Kyuhyun.

"…apa jika aku menyukai seorang laki – laki, terlihat sangat aneh?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh dengan perasaan cinta. Cinta tidak akan memilih gender, cinta tergantung pada hatimu.."jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

"Aku mencintai seorang laki – laki. Dia sangat cantik, sangat baik, dan begitu sempurna. Tapi selama ini aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh, aku tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menyapanya atau pun berbicara dengannya. Aku.. terlalu pengecut."Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan yang pertama. Dan aku semakin mencintainya karena dialah satu – satunya orang yang menyapaku dan mau berbicara padaku selama ini.."Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah di sela – sela ceritanya.

"Karena itu, aku ingin setidaknya mengungkapkan perasaanku di depan nya. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu, jika selama ini aku mencintainya. Tak masalah jika akhirnya dia akan menolak ku, aku tahu dia terlalu sempurna untukku yang sangat.. yah, kau tahu sendiri kan aku itu kutu buku, jelek, dan aneh..."imbuhnya lagi.

Yesung terus diam mendengar cerita Kyuhyun, bukannya mengabaikan, malahan Yesung tak kalah perhatian dengan cerita Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali Yesung sedikit tak focus saat mengerjai rambut Kyuhyun yang berwarna dark brown itu.

"Jja! Sekarang buka matamu.."ucap Yesung sembari memberikan sebuah cermin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Warna asli rambutmu sudah sangat cocok untuk kulit mu yang putih pucat, dan bentuk aslinya yang ikal itu pun memang cocok untuk bentuk wajahmu yang sedikit lonjong itu. Aku tak banyak melakukan perubahan pada rambutmu, hanya sedikit merapikannya saja. Kau harus bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikanmu rambut yang indah.."ujar Yesung menjelaskan.

Meskipun Yesung berkata bahwa dia hanya merapikan sedikit rambut Kyuhyun, tapi kita bisa melihat perubahan yang cukup signifikan pada gaya rambutnya. Kyuhyun benar – benar tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya, entah hanya perasaan saja atau apa, tapi Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal memberi sedikit make up pada wajahmu.."

Yesung menarik salah satu bangku agar dia bisa duduk tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dia segera menempatkan diri di bangku itu dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang kini memandangnya.

"Yesung sshi.. boleh aku menyampaikan sesuatu padamu?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.."

"_**Aku mencintaimu.."**_

.

.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban apa pun dari Yesung, keduanya masih saling menatap wajah masing – masing. Terpaku pada dunia imaji yang menyelebungi pikiran. Namun sepertinya diantara mereka berdua, Yesunglah yang lebih dahulu menguasai dirinya sendiri, terlihat dia kini mulai tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang pejamkan kembali matamu, aku akan memberi make up di wajah mu."ujar Yesung, namun bukan jawaban dari pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi.

Terlihat sedikit raut kecewa di wajah Kyuhyun karena melihat Yesung yang sepertinya tak menanggapi ucapannya sama sekali. Namun Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Dan sedetik setelah Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, pandangan mata Yesung berubah pada Kyuhyun, entalah, penuh dengan makna.

"Kyuhyun sshi, kau punya kulit wajah yang bagus…"

Yesung membelai wajah Kyuhyun perlahan, merasakan kulit lembut Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga punya bentuk mata yang indah.."

Yesung kini menyentuh kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu memberi make up di wajahmu, kau lebih cocok dengan kesan natural."

Jemari tangan Yesung sudah berhenti bergerilya di wajah Yesung, namun kedua tangannya tetap bertahan membingkai wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ah, bibir mu terlihat kering. Sayang sekali, padahal kau memiliki bibir tebal yang sangat mempesona. Tapi serahkan saja padaku, aku akan membuat bibirmu kembali merah dan segar."

Tanpa diduga, Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya karena posisi wajah Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dan kini… Yesung mulai mengecup bibir tebal itu.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar jika Yesung tengah menciumnya pun membuka matanya. Jujur saja, dia terkejut dengan perlakuan Yesung, namun ketika dia memandang Yesung yang sepertinya terlihat menikmati ciumannya itu, tentu saja Kyuhyun ikut terbawa suasana. Kini tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak kearah tengkuk Yesung untuk menahan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membalas setiap perlakuan Yesung di bibir tebalnya, mengecup, melumat, dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Yesung. Mulai bertarung lidah dan juga bertukar saliva. Mengabsen setiap benda yang ada dalam rongga mulut masing – masing.

Dan ketika pasokan oksigen dalam paru – paru mereka mulai habis, akhirnya Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun mulai melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Menyisakan suara deru nafas yang tersengal – sengal untuk menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Ye-yesung sshi.. ini-"

Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara, dia hendak bertanya tentang perlakuan Yesung tadi. Namun Yesung terlebih dahulu memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Asal kau tahu, Kyuhyun sshi. Aku hanya mencium orang yang aku cintai.."

"Jadi ini artinya.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun sshi.."

**-Make Up-**

**By Himi Chan**

Kelas itu sudah kosong, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu di tinggalkan oleh dua orang namja tadi. Dan dua orang namja tadi, Kyuhnyun dan Yesung, kini tengah berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah. Sepertinya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

Terlihat Kyuhyun yang kini kembali memakai kacamata bundarnya dengan tangan kirinya yang tengah digandeng mesra oleh Yesung dan tangan kanannya membawa tas koper yang di bawa Yesung tadi. Sedangkan Yesung menggamit erat tangan Kyuhyun sembari bersandar di lengan kokoh itu. Mesra sekali bukan?

"Emm.. Yesung sshi.."

"Bisakah kita berhenti memberi embel – embel sshi setiap memanggil nama? Kita sudah berpacaran.."

"Ba-baiklah.. Yesung.. apa kau tak malu berpacaran denganku?"

"Ani, kenapa aku harus malu? Aku berpacaran dengan namja paling tampan yang pernah aku temui."

"Yesung.."

"Apalagi, Kyu?"

"Sepertinya bibirku terasa kering.."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita.. berciuman lagi?"

**END**

**gaje ya? jelek ya? emang iyaa..**

**dan lagi - lagi sebuah ff antah berantah tercipta dari otak saya..**

**tak ingin banyak komentar karena saya juga gak tahu apa yang harus saya katakan..**

**terimakasih bagi kalian yang mau membaca dan salam hangat penuh cinta kasih bagi kalian yang berkenan mereview ff gaje ini**

**Himi Chan**


End file.
